


Hot Water

by Amelia_Fahrenheit



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, Literature, Romance, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 01:53:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1922268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Fahrenheit/pseuds/Amelia_Fahrenheit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Showers always seem to be hotter with Antonio Carriedo around....</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You pushed open your bathroom door, tense muscles screaming for the prospect of a relaxing shower. Work just had to be more difficult than usual, a certain coworker striving to make your life a living hell by “forgetting” assignments. But enough of that now. Time for a hot shower. Hopefully.

See, there happened to be one problem in your plan. The hot water heater in your house needed to be replaced. It wasn’t broken, no. It was just very indecisive. It worked only when it wanted, which was a major inconvenience to you. Especially, because you coveted hot showers.

Stripping down, you turned the knob to let the shower head flow, turning the temperature setting up. You stepped into the stream, your body and mouth sighing in content. You reached for the soap and started to lather your body when you heard your boyfriend, Antonio, open the bathroom door.

“Hola, mi corazón!”

“Hey, Toni. How was work?”

“Same as usual, what about you?”

“Ugh, such a drag,” you started to lather your hair as the water started to become less warm, “Remember that one person I told you about that seems to have a vendetta against me?”

“Yeah, I remember,” you could see the silhouette of Antonio taking off his shirt through the shower curtain, “I don’t see why anyone could hate you though, mi amor. You’re mi maravilloso, hermosa novia.”

“Tonio... You’re too sweet.”

“It’s true, amor! Are you almost done showering?”

“No, I still have to wash out my hair. Why?”

“Can I come in and help you?”

“Sure, why not? Might as well, before the water goes cold.”

You saw Antonio relieve himself of the rest of his clothes and pull the shower curtain back, revealing your glistening body to his gaze.

“Mi hermosa novia....”

“Antonio! If you’re gonna help, help, don’t just stand there gawking,” you turned to glare at him.

“Lo siento, amor. But I have to stop to admire when I see you.”  
You rolled your eyes and turned back to face the shower head when Antonio turned you back towards him and started to run his fingers through your soapy hair. You slowly started to close your eyes.

“Tonio... Your hands are magic,” you sighed.

“Gracias, cariño,” you couldn’t see it, but a warm smile stretched across his face, pleased that he was making you so happy.

You felt the water grow even more cold than it was. Turning around, you frowned up at the shower head.

“What’s wrong?”

“This water, that’s what’s wrong,” you pouted.

“What’s wrong with the water?”

“It’s not hot enough! I just want water that’s as hot as a lover’s touch,” you whined.

Antonio’s eyes widened at your statement.

“And how hot would that be, querida?”

“I don’t know, Toni, maybe you could show me,” you looked slyly up into his emerald eyes that were slowly darkening with lust.

“Of course, amor. I couldn’t deny a beautiful lady’s request,” he purred as his lips descended upon yours in a kiss of fiery passion, proceeding to show you exactly how hot that touch was.


	2. Chapter 2

Your hands ran up and down his wet chest, feeling his soft, yet firm muscles ripple under your touch. His lips were on yours, battling an intense dance of lust and passion, your bodies heating up in the flames.  
  
You moaned in disappointment, then pleasure, as he removed his lips from yours to cascade them down your neck and shoulder to your breast, paying special attention to your nipple.  
  
“Antonio,” you breathed.  
  
You ran your hands up and down his back, digging your nails in when his teeth would pull roughly on your hardened bud.  
  
His hands wandered over your sensuous curves, going lower and lower until he reached your opening, dripping in anticipation.  
  
“Mi amor, you must really want me,” he purred, kissing your stomach.  
  
You gasped when a single finger entered you, rubbing harshly, searching for the spot that would make you see stars.  
  
He added a second finger and you moaned long and hard as those fingers found the magic spot.  
  
Antonio increased your pleasure when his mouth descended on your enlarged clitoris, flicking and pulling roughly with his lips and tongue, your moans getting louder as you got closer to your climax.  
  
He seemed to sense this as he withdrew from you, and you glared down at him as he kissed back up your stomach to your lips in apology.  
  
“Lo siento, mi corazón, but I can’t let you finish until it’s over,” he murmured against your lips.  
  
You didn’t reply, but you pushed him away from you and descended to your knees, brushing your tongue lightly against his tan nipples and lightly biting, reveling in his sharp intake of breath as you went down.  
  
You faced his throbbing manhood and flicked your tongue against the tip to gauge his reaction. He moaned softly as you dragged your tongue against the vein on the underside of his member, preparing to take him into your mouth.  
  
You brushed your lips against his tip then opened your mouth wide to accommodate his length and girth, and took him in slowly, bobbing your head up and down over the top, then going lower and lower.  
  
When you heard his pants get louder, you hummed over him, the vibrations sending him over the edge. A thick, salty liquid rushed into your mouth and you pulled off of him to let some of his come drip out of your mouth.  
  
He pulled you back up to seal his lips to yours, seemingly pulling a condom out of nowhere and rolling it over himself.  
  
“Ready, querida?”  
  
“Yeah,” you breathed against his mouth.  
  
He entered you in one swift thrust, flexing his hips to pound mercilessly into you, his pace seeming to never slow.  
  
“You’re so tight,” he groaned, his manhood sliding deliciously over your slick walls, finding your g-spot and grinding into it.  
  
A little coil of heat and passion started to tighten in your lower abdomen as he picked up the speed of his thrusts, the shower now gone cold over your wet, heated bodies.  
  
No other sounds could be heard over your moans and pants getting louder, mixing with his grunts and the repeated slapping of skin on skin.  
  
The coil of passion in your stomach grew tighter and tighter still, until one particularly forceful thrust caused it to snap, all at once, releasing your orgasm over his still moving member.  
  
You moaned his name loud and long as you came, and a few thrusts later, so did he, his hot, thick fluids mixing with yours as he moaned your name, long and low.  
  
He pulled out of you and sank down into the tub, bringing you into his lap. Out of breath, you rested against his strong chest, sated and satisfied.  
  
“Te amo, querida,” he panted, pulling you up for a last kiss.  
  
“I love you too, Toni,” you breathed against his lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Lazy title is lazy. I actually though of this while I was in the shower. I've been staying with my older sister, since my mother is in the hospital, and the whole house has a really slow water heater, so the water takes forever to get warm. (Ultimate frustration! I adore hot showers.)


End file.
